1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools employed by roofing installers and, more particularly, to tools employed to install composition roofing shingles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There is a class of composition roofing shingles known as T-Lock or Wind Lock shingles that are designed to interlock when applied to roof. The interlocking design of this shingle style enables the interlocked shingles to withstand high wind forces without being blown off a roof. These T-Lock shingles, as they will be called herein, are difficult to install. They have notches and tabs that must be manipulated during the installation process. Heretofore, the installer used his fingers, or chisels, nails or the end of a hammer to hook the tabs of a just-installed shingles so that another shingle could be slipped in place and interlocked with the just-installed shingle. The process was time-consuming and could result in ripped or broken shingle tabs if the installer was not careful.